1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a travel information service system, and more particularly, to a travel information service system and a method of providing a travel information service which perform guidance of travel information appropriate for a travel purpose and a travel type.
2. Background Art
Generally, a navigation system (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a user terminal’) is a system which provides information for driving of a transportation device, such as a vehicle, using artificial satellites. The navigation system is automatic.
The user terminal receives predetermined data from a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite above the earth using a GPS receiver, and calculates its own location based on the received data.
A plurality of GPS satellites is above the earth, and the user terminal may receive GPS signals from three GPS satellites at any place on the earth and calculate its own location based on the received GPS signals from the three GPS satellites.
The user terminal may provide various information helpful for driving, such as reporting a current vehicle location to a user based on its own calculated location information, calculating an optimum route to a desired destination (routing), performing guidance for the user based on the route, and the like.
Generally, the user terminal internally stores map information about an entire map and point of interest (POI) information denoting famous area information, building information, and road information on the entire map, and utilizes the map information and the POI information as information for optimum route guidance and safe driving.
Currently, users installing and using the above-described user terminal rapidly increase, and since holidays increase due to a five-day workweek and the like, and travels or leisure activities increase, the users increasingly drive with the user terminals installed in vehicles.
However, an existing user terminal is mainly used for providing the user with information for optimum route guidance or for safe driving, while other benefits of the terminal actually do not increase.
Also, many travelers collect related information about travels using travel magazines or the Internet, and the travelers determine which information is appropriate for a destination, which course is selected to travel on based on a desired travel period, and the like, based on the collected information.
The above-described information collection method has a problem that collection of sufficient information about the destination, for example, specific information including an attraction of the destination, accommodations, an entertainment facility, a restaurant, and the like is slightly difficult and complex, and requires much time.